


Leap of Faith

by caelestisxyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M, mentions of IwaOi, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "Kyoutani’s en route to the new restaurant that recently opened up downtown to meet with what could potentially be a serial killer. His friends always tell him that he’s being overly cautious and a tad dramatic for always thinking this way, but could anyone blame him?These days, it’s hard to tell if the attractive guy across the room is as nice as he portrays himself to be or if he has four bodies decaying in his basement.Note to self: Stop reading Killing Stalking before bed."





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the KyouHaba zine Beautiful Tension. It is a free, unofficial zine. The zine can be found on Tumblr for anyone who would like to download: https://kyouhabazine.tumblr.com/post/174983087423/kyouhabazine-happy-kyouhaba-day-as-some-of-you

This is stupid— Kyoutani thinks to himself.

He’s en route to the new restaurant that recently opened up downtown to meet with what could potentially be a serial killer. His friends always tell him that he’s being overly cautious and a tad dramatic for always thinking this way, but could anyone blame him?

These days, it’s hard to tell if the attractive guy across the room is as nice as he portrays himself to be or if he has four bodies decaying in his basement.

Note to self: Stop reading Killing Stalking before bed.

The only bright side is that Kyoutani will be meeting his date in a heavily populated area so he doesn’t have to worry about his safety; not that he’s all that worried because he’s confident that he can take care of himself.

Besides, he doubts Iwaizumi would set him up with just anyone. His roommate is a cautious guy who is known to make good judgments. Although, his current choice of boyfriend is questionable. Why someone like Iwaizumi would settle for a guy like Oikawa Tooru is beyond him. Even still, Kyoutani trusts Iwaizumi. He wouldn’t have agreed to this blind date if he didn’t trust the man.

Parking his car in the lot across from the high-end restaurant, he checks his phone to make sure he’s at the right place. There are several messages from the group chat that his friends forced him to join.

Kyoutani skims through the lewd jokes that Matsukawa and Hanamaki are making, and he scowls at Oikawa’s overuse of emoticons. Only Iwaizumi is there with a somewhat encouraging message. Though, if Kyoutani was being honest with himself, he’d admit that all of the messages are helpful in some way.

His friends know that he’s more nervous than he put on before he left the apartment. This is his first real date, after all.

The few times he went out with anyone in the past could hardly be considered a date. Kyoutani doesn’t get along with a lot of people. Instead of wasting that person’s time, he makes his disinterest known early on.

Some would even say that he doesn’t give things the chance to blossom. Perhaps that’s true. But, Kyoutani is very perceptive; always has been. Within the first five minutes of meeting a person, he can tell if he’s going to hate them or like them.

Oikawa calls it a hate-dar. Kyoutani calls it a blessing.

Getting out of his car, Kyoutani does a quick check of his appearance in the car’s window. Since the restaurant is a little on the pricey side, he’s wearing charcoal grey slacks, a white, tailored button-down shirt, and black loafers. It’s not his usual style of dress, but he figures it couldn’t hurt to switch things up every now and then.

A hostess greets him at the door with a warm smile. Kyoutani returns the greeting, and then he tells her that he’ll need a table for two and that his date will be arriving later. Since he’s fifteen minutes early, he doesn’t expect the guy to be there.

However, his date is already there, and according to the hostess the man has been waiting for a few minutes already.

Mentally, Kyoutani gives this Yahaba guy one point for being early. He’s also kind of pissed that Yahaba isn’t late because he was definitely going to use that as a reason to dislike him and end the date early.

The hostess walks him to the back of the restaurant. It’s bigger than it looks on the outside, so Kyoutani is constantly scanning ahead of the woman to get an idea of where’s she’s taking him and an idea of who his date might be. He has to know before he gets to the table if he should turn around and walk out or not.

That isn’t to say that Kyoutani is a shallow person. Looks don’t always matter to him. It’s just that he can also tell if someone is going to piss him off or not just by how they look. Which is kind of rude when it’s put like that, but Kyoutani has never been wrong about this.

“Here you are,” the woman says cheerily, “Your server will be with you shortly.”

She might as well be speaking in a different language because Kyoutani isn’t listening to her. He’s too busy gaping at the handsome man who’s staring back at him with an equally startled expression.

Quickly recovering, Kyoutani reverts back to his resting bitch face. He reminds himself that for three pages he thought Sangwoo was an ideal guy. But then, Sangwoo turned out to be downright twisted.

He won’t allow Yahaba’s good looks to deceive him.

“Wow, you’re nothing like what I expected,” Yahaba suddenly exclaims, “The last time my friends set me up with someone…” He pulls a face but doesn’t expound on his comment. “Yahaba Shigeru. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Kyoutani Kentarou,” he says, taking a seat at the table. “The date hasn’t even started, yet. Don’t you think it’s too soon to pass that judgment?”

Yahaba chuckles, his brown eyes crinkling. “I suppose you’re right.” Straightening up, he places his folded hands on the table. “Let’s start with the easy stuff, then.”

“Why does this feel like an interview?”

“Beneath all the casualness, dates are practically interviews. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Kyoutani agrees.

He’s also intrigued by Yahaba’s forwardness. Most people prefer to keep up the pretense while knowing full well that the main point of a date is to get a feel of one another. Without realizing it, he relaxes in his chair and leans forward so that he’s as close as he can be to Yahaba without invading the man’s personal space.

“My friend tells me you’re a video game developer,” Kyoutani says, genuinely impressed.

“Actually, I’m the CEO of the company,” Yahaba says without an ounce of smugness, “So, I don’t really develop anything anymore.”

Iwaizumi failed to inform Kyoutani of that. He can’t hide his shock. Sitting across from him is the CEO of one of his favorite video game developing companies.

“You’re the CEO of Ainsoft?” Kyoutani asks.

Yahaba has the gall to look flustered. “Yes. You’re a veterinarian, right? That sounds exciting.”

The man likes to keep the attention off himself, though Kyoutani figures it has more to do with Yahaba not wanting to seem as arrogant as he truly is. A person who’s self-aware of their flaws is always good in Kyoutani’s book.

“You think my job is exciting?” Kyoutani snorts, a small grin on his face. “You get to oversee the development of video games on a daily. Pretty sure you get to play some of those games, too.”

“Actually, I get to play all of the games,” Yahaba says, finally revealing some of that smugness that Kyoutani knew was there. “But, you get to be around animals. You get to help them. I think that’s admirable.”

Most people scoff at the fact that he’s a veterinarian. One look at him and a lot of people assume he’s some kind of criminal. Yet here Yahaba is calling him admirable.

Attractive, successful, and respectful of my career choice— this guy is definitely a serial killer.

“You don’t seem like the type to do blind dates,” Kyoutani states bluntly. He’s hoping that Yahaba will understand what he means by that without him having to explain himself.

Thankfully, Yahaba does understand him. “I’m a very busy man,” he explains, “I don’t get out much as one could imagine.”

Kyoutani can only imagine how many heads Yahaba turns whenever he does venture outside of his office. Yahaba’s facial features are soft and cherub-like, his dusty brown hair neatly cut and styled. His eyes are brown, like the color of chestnuts. Despite the man’s softness, there’s a firmness to him. It’s obvious that he’s in good shape, maybe he exercises on the regular. But nothing too strenuous.

Kyoutani just has to ask, “You played a sport in university, didn’t you?”

Brown eyes lighting up, Yahaba nods enthusiastically. “I was going to ask you the same. Volleyball was my life. What about you?”

“I was also obsessed with volleyball,” he admits, “I still play from time to time.”

Their server arrives. Kyoutani was too enraptured by Yahaba that he didn’t even bother to glance at the menu. At least Yahaba is in the same boat. After going over the menu together, they put their orders in.

“You don’t seem like the type, either,” Yahaba says after their server walks off. “The type to do blind dates, that is.”

“This is my first blind date.”

Yahaba raises a curious brow. “What made you agree to have dinner with me?”

“The promise of a free meal,” Kyoutani deadpans.

Yahaba smiles. “I can’t hold it against you. Free food is always a win,” he laughs airily.

Now that Kyoutani thinks about it, he is curious to know why Yahaba previously offered to pay for his dinner despite not knowing how he looked or if he has a detestable personality. What if things would have went wrong? Would he have still paid? He figures it’s only a minor detail undeserving of too much thought.

Perhaps Yahaba is simply a kind person despite his wealth and esteem.

The conversation continues to flow easily. Kyoutani is normally the one to keep his answers short. The shorter the response means the shorter the conversation. Yet with Yahaba, he wants to keep talking.

Although they’re the same age and both of them grew up in the Miyagi prefecture, different upbringings kept them from attending the same schools. Yahaba attended private institutes from elementary all the way up to university because his parents were moderately wealthy. They both share a passion for volleyball but their tastes in food, music, and movies are totally different.

That’s fine, though.

As the saying goes, opposites attract. Wow. He’s actually attracted to this guy? Well, for the most part, he is. But that doesn’t mean anything. It just means that, so far, this date isn’t a total failure.

“Have you played any of my video games?” asks Yahaba as they wait for their food to cool off.

Kyoutani doesn’t want to admit that he’s played quite a few games developed by Ainsoft. In fact, a majority of the video games he owns were developed by Ainsoft. He’s spent countless hours playing those games along with Iwaizumi.

He keeps it simple, though. “I’m not big on video games anymore. Seijoh Fight Club: 1 & 2 are my favorites, though.”

Yahaba smiles softly. “That was my first successful game,” he says, nostalgia overtaking his features. “They’re also my personal favorites.”

“I’m assuming you had no part in the third installment.”

“I did not.”

“I can tell,” Kyoutani mutters quietly, “because it sucked.”

Yahaba hears him anyway and laughs.

Kyoutani adds nice laugh to the building list of things that he likes about Yahaba Shigeru.

Dinner seems to fly by. Once they’re done eating, Kyoutani finds himself anxious because the agreement was only dinner, but a simple dinner isn’t enough time for him to get to know Yahaba.

Yahaba keeps his promise and pays for their meal even though Kyoutani insists on paying for himself. Apparently, Yahaba is also a stubborn individual. For some strange reason that only makes Kyoutani like the man even more.

As they’re walking out of the restaurant, Kyoutani contemplates on just asking Yahaba if he wants to go to the nearby park or walk and look at the seasonal lights. Thankfully, Yahaba beats him to it.

“Hey,” Yahaba starts, rubbing the side of his neck nervously, “there’s a frozen yogurt shop a few blocks from here. Would you like to join me?”

“Sure,” he says, without a moment’s hesitation.

Yahaba grins. “This will be my treat since I offered.”

They walk away from the restaurant in the direction of the yogurt shop. Kyoutani’s phone buzzes excessively in his pocket, his friends more than likely curious to know how his date went. But Kyoutani can’t take his attention off Yahaba, doesn’t even contemplate doing so.

“Don’t even think about it,” Kyoutani says, “I’m paying.”

“Don’t tell me we’re already about to have our first argument?” Yahaba teases, moving closer to Kyoutani so that their hands brush as they walk.

“Only if you don’t let me pay.”

“Fine, you get to pay this time, but if you do that means we have to go on another date,” Yahaba rationalizes irrationally.

Taking Yahaba’s hand into his own, Kyoutani twines their fingers together. “I wouldn’t mind that at all,” he says.”

And, Kyoutani really, really, hopes that this guy doesn’t turn out to be a serial killer. He actually thinks this is the start of something worthwhile.

 

The End. 


End file.
